Love Confession
by Mid9ight0Wolf
Summary: Sasuke is hiding behind some bushes. Why? Sakura confesses her love to Naruto. What's his response? One shot. SasukeXNaruto Ignore the title on the Document. That was the old Title.


**One shot, sorry for any mistakes. Don't forget to Review please. Thanks.**

**Date: Thursday 14****th**** March**

**Time: 3:23am**

**How Naruto tells Sasuke He loves Him.**

ONE SHOT CHAPTER

Sasuke had been walking around the village to avoid all his fan girls which resulted in him walking past the training grounds when he heard shouting coming from training ground 6, he did something an Uchiha would never do. He had snuck behind a bush while peaking over slightly; he instantly spotted bright sunshine hair that belonged to Naruto and some bright ugly pink hair that belonged to Sakura, Naruto's number one fan girl.

"But Naruto. I love you so much please. Go on a date with me" Sakura Screamed at Naruto.

"I'm sorry Sakura but I don't love you, I like you as a friend and a sister and that is all I can see you as." Naruto spoke softly with a sign.

"Why Naruto? One good reason why you don't love me?" Sakura Screeched.

Naruto signed softly while rubbing his forehead softly as she continued to scream and shout at him before he lost his patient's causing him to scream at her.

"BECAUSE I LOVE SASUKE, THAT'S WHY I DON'T FUCKING LOVE YOU!"

Sakura stood there shocked and silent before she burst into tears ruining her make-up.

"How could you do that to me Naruto? I thought you loved me"

Sakura ran from the Training ground crying while Naruto stood there shocked before shaking his head, he turned his back before he started making his own way towards his house. Sasuke was still hiding behind the bush but now it was to hide the blush and his face could put a puffer fish itself to shame.

Sasuke stood up from his spot before turning his back on the training ground as he started to walk back to the village when he was a couple of miles away from the training ground he spotted Sakura walking out from behind a tree.

"I told you I was right. Guess you own me 20 Yens Sasuke" She spoke with a small smirk on her face while holding out her hand for her prize.

Sasuke shook his head slightly before pulling out his small black wallet and handing over her 20 yens with a small sad sign, it wasn't like he was poor but this was his hard earn money he was giving away.

"Didn't know you where that good of an actor Sakura. I was actually starting to believe you there for a second" He gave a dark chuckle at the small glare Sakura was giving him.

She smirked softly "Well you heard what you needed to hear Sasuke" She turned round and started to walk away slowly while giving a low shout back to Sasuke "and who on earth said it was an act in the first place Sasuke" Before heading to the village.

Sasuke stood there while letting sakura words play over and over _"and who on earth said it was an act in the first place Sasuke"_ He glared at the spot where Sakura had stood before turning sharply and heading in the direction Naruto had headed.

Sasuke signed as he couldn't wait to finally confess to Naruto that he had been in love with him since he and Naruto had that small little kiss before one of the student's had pushed Naruto into Sasuke, he would never forget that day. It was awhile when Sasuke finally spotted Naruto's house a couple of miles up ahead while glaring at the dreadful building.

The villages had only placed Naruto in this dreadful building hoping it would fall and collapse on him, killing him instant so the village wouldn't have to worry about the demon and could get on with their lives'.

No one knew it except for Sasuke; He had willing let Naruto drag him back to this dreadful village. Sasuke had wanted to see Naruto again as he had finally managed to kill his brother Itachi and got his revenge but had then finally realised all that time away had shown him that he had been in love with the dobe for a while and possible could of broken the bond they both shared between each other by choosing his revenge for his family who he didn't really love over Naruto.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto's front door and gave it a soft tap looking at the batted door that looked like it could drop from a single rough knock.

"Hold on" Sasuke heard from inside the house before the door was yanked opened roughly with a Naruto drying his hair with a bright orange coloured towel. Sasuke quickly gave him a slight nod as he tried to keep his eyes on Naruto's face and not his chest.

"Can we Speak Dobe?" He asked with his emotionally voice.

Naruto looked confused before his grin returned. "Sure Teme"

Naruto stepped away and aloud Sasuke in to his house, He started to walk into the dobe house and found that it was rather simply just what a man like Naruto would need to survive. Sasuke gave a small scoff at the small rooms before turning to Naruto.

"Naruto... I need to tell you something" He spoke softly trying to not scare Naruto.

Sasuke was shocked and worried with a slightly confused look but not showing it on his face as they all swirled around inside him as Naruto got a small evil smirk on his face that was slightly similar to an Uchiha smirk before the dobe gave a deep small chuckle.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I already know what you're gonna say" He let out a small laugh.

"Hm" Sasuke glared at Naruto "How would you know what I'm gonna tell you Dobe"

"Oh…. Sakura will do anything for me and I mean anything….. Sasuke and all It cost me was a small little kiss and 10 yens" Naruto chuckled softly.

Sasuke stood there confused before he realised what Naruto was going on about.

"You knew I was in hearing range, so this was all a game to you and here i thought you would have been the one person who would not trample on a person's feelings" Sasuke growled out with the Uchiha scrowl before turning his back on Naruto before heading to the front door to leave.

As Sasuke was walking towards the front door he felt a hand grab him by the shoulder before swinging him around. He came face to face with the brightest blue eye's he had ever seen.

"No Teme. I did it to see if you would run when you heard about my feelings towards you. I would never hurt your feelings. We had both been through enough but what I had said earlier was true and I'm guessing you're here to either start shouting at me while telling me how stupid I am and that you would never love a dobe like me or your here to tell me you like me as well" By the end of Naruto runt he had a tiny small blush on his face as he stared at the ground.

Sasuke gave one of his rare smiles before turning he grabbed a hold of Naruto chin lifting it up so he could see them bright blue eye's again.

"Maybe I could come to love a dobe like you" He smirked.

"Teme! Stop calling me that!" Naruto's blush deepen as he realised that was as far as he could get Sasuke to confess about his feeling but he was happy at the moment. Sasuke leaned slowly forward not wanting to scare Naruto away before catching Naruto's lips in a deep and passionate kiss. They knew they would have problems with the village about their relationship but they would deal with that later on. Right know they were gonna spend the time getting to know each other body's.

**~One Shot finished~**

**~Edited As Best~**

**Date: Thursday 14****th**** March 2013**

**Time: 06:01am**

**Words: 1,348**

**Don't forget to read, review and Comment. Thank you. Any mistake's let me know.**

**Mid9ight0Wolf**


End file.
